familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Miami County, Indiana
Miami County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 36,903. The county seat is Peru. History Indiana became a state on December 11, 1816, after being Indiana territory for sixteen years. Originally, Indiana was part of the Northwest Territory, which was made up of land gained by the British after the French and Indian War and organized into a territory after the American Revolution. It was after the revolution that settlement in the area by Europeans really began. Knox territory was created in 1790 and included all of present day Indiana and areas of Illinois. Ancestry’s Red Book notes that jurisdiction in Knox territory changed due to Indian uprisings in the area from 1790-1810. In 1800, Indiana became the name of a territory. Parts Michigan and Illinois both broke away from the territory before it became a state in 1816. Miami County was formed in 1832 from Cass County and unorganized land. It was named for the Miami, a Native American people, many of whom still live in this area. In 1834, Miami County widened its western border taking some area from Cass County. In 1838 a small portion of unorganized territory was added to the northeastern border, but in 1844 that area was lost to Fulton County. Miami County has been its present shape since 1844. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.06%) is land and (or 0.94%) is water. Adjacent counties *Fulton County (north) *Wabash County (east) *Grant County (southeast) *Howard County (south) *Cass County (west) Major highways * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 31 * State Road 16 * State Road 18 * State Road 19 * State Road 124 * State Road 218 Cities and towns Incorporated *Amboy *Bunker Hill *Converse *Denver *Macy *Mexico *Peru Unincorporated *Bennetts Switch *Birmingham *Chili *Courter *Deedsville *Erie *Flora *Gilead *Loree *McGrawsville *Miami *New Santa Fe *North Grove *Peoria *Perrysburg *Pettysville *Santa Fe *South Peru *Stockdale *Wawpecong *Wells Extinct *Doyle *Leonda *Paw Paw *Wagoners Station Townships *Allen Township *Butler Township *Clay Township *Deer Creek Township *Erie Township *Harrison Township *Jackson Township *Jefferson Township *Perry Township *Peru Township *Pipe Creek Township *Richland Township *Union Township *Washington Township Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Peru have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Miami County is part of Indiana's 5th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 18; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 23, 24 and 32. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 36,082 people, 13,716 households, and 9,806 families residing in the county. The population density was 96 people per square mile (37/km²). There were 15,299 housing units at an average density of 41 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.69% White, 3.00% Black or African American, 1.08% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.46% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 1.32% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.8% were of German, 25.6% American, 9.8% Irish and 9.1% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 13,716 households out of which 33.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 103.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,184, and the median income for a family was $45,816. Males had a median income of $34,595 versus $21,311 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,726. About 6.00% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.90% of those under age 18 and 5.40% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Miami County, Indiana Further reading *Bodurtha, Arthur Lawrence. History of Miami County, Indiana: A Narrative Account of Its Historical Progress, Its People and Its Principal Interests, Volume 1. 1865. Charleston: Nabu Press (2010). ISBN 1-148-41509-2 *Coppernoll, Marilyn. Miami County, Indiana: A Pictorial History. Peru: Miami County Historical Society (1995). ISBN 0-89865-951-5 *Kingman Brothers. Combination atlas map of Miami County, Indiana. Charleston: Nabu Press (2011). ISBN 1-175-64684-9 References Category:Miami County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1834 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1834